My Little Girl
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Tommy Pickles is dancing with his daughter at her wedding and he reflects on all the good times. Songfic. My Little Girl by Tim McGraw.


* * *

A/N: This story is a songfic dedicated to my dad. I don't own any characters except for Frankie (its a girl). Just read it. Tommy reflects on the good times that he had while dancing with his daughter at her wedding.

* * *

Tommy sighed. He looked out at his daughter in her wedding dress and smiled. His little girl was all grown up. From a little girl to a woman before his eyes. She never looked more beautiful. Tommy sighed and looked at his feet. Lil came up to him. "She looks so happy.", Tommy said. Lil smiled and sighed. "Could you at least look glad for her.", she said. Tommy sighed. He looked at Lil. "She was just my little girl, you know?", he asked.

"Now, time for a father/daughter dance.", the D.J. said over the microphone.

"Daddy, may I have this dance?", Frankie said taking her dad's hand.

_**Gotta hold on easy, as I let you go.**_

_**Gonna tell you how much I love you**_

_**Though you think you already know.**_

_**I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.**_

_**You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_Tommy stood in the doorway watching Frankie play basketball with her friends. He sighed. She was his everything. The only thing that kept him going. His dearest Frankie. The one that was always getting into trouble. The one that Chuckie and Phil said were always saying that she was going to end up in jail. Her brown hair with purple highlights flowed behind her as she ran around. He sighed and smiled. _

_"Wow. She's grown alot.", Lil said putting her hand gently on Tommy's shoulder._

_Tommy smiled. "Yeah.", Tommy said._

_Lil and Tommy kissed._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Frankie smiled up at Tommy and got spun by her dad. "Daddy, you don't need to be worried.", Frankie said as she glided across the floor. Tommy sighed and looked down at his daughter. "I'm not worried.", he said. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Tommy smiled and glided across the floor. Lil smiled and sighed. Frankie was alot like him. She wiped her eyes and watched them dance.

_**Your a beautiful baby from the outside in.**_

_**Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.**_

_**Go on, take on this old world.**_

_**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_Frankie slammed the door crying. Tommy ran after her. "Frankie? What's wrong?", Tommy asked. Frankie ran up the stairs to her room. "Leave me alone!", Frankie screamed through the door crying into her pillow. Tommy sighed. "Can I come in?", Tommy asked. Frankie slammed the door open. "What?!", she screamed. Tommy held her. "What's wrong?", he asked. Frankie sniffled. "Am I ugly?", she asked._

_"What?", Tommy asked._

_"Am I ugly?", she asked._

_"No. You are very beautiful.", Tommy said._

_"Not according to Josh.", Frankie said._

_"What does he know?", he asked. He saw her smile. "Come here Franks. Look at the mirror. What do you see?"._

_Frankie sniffled. "I see me.", she said._

_"You know what I see?", Tommy asked._

_"What?", she asked._

_"I see a beautiful little girl who looks prettier without the make-up and the clothes. Josh doesn't see what I see.", Tommy said._

_Frankie smiled. She wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck. "I love you Daddy.", she said whispering in his ear and kissing him on the cheek._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tommy sighed. It seemed like only yesterday she was going through the trials of being a teenager. And now look at her. "Daddy, what are you thinking about?", Frankie asked looking up at her dad and smiling. Tommy smiled. "Just how beautiful you look tonight. He's a lucky man.", Tommy said. Frankie smiled and sighed. She was a lucky girl to have a dad like Tommy. Tommy kissed the top of her head.

_**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone**_

_**Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown**_

_**Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I love you!" in the moonlight at your door**_

_**As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy love you more!"**_

_**You're a beautiful baby from the outside in.**_

_**Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.**_

_**Go on, take on this old world.**_

_**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_Frankie giggled as she ran inside soaking wet from the rain. She ran upstairs and took a shower. Tommy sighed. 13 today. The teen stage. Lil smiled and kissed Tommy on the lips. "Happy birthday Franks!", Tommy screamed up the stairs. Frankie walked downstairs on her phone. "No way! He wants to go on a date with me?", Frankie asked as her hair, brown and purple highlights curled, bounced as she walked. _

_"Frankie, listen.", Tommy said._

_"Oh hey daddy.", Frankie said grabbing a cup for milk._

_"What do you want for your birthday?", Tommy asked._

_"A little space.", Frankie said. "Anyway, he is so cute."._

_ >> _

_Tommy sighed and looked inside Frankie's room. "I love you Franks. Your my princess.", Tommy whispered at the doorway. Tommy turned around. "Love you more Daddy.", Frankie whispered back. Tommy smiled and walked back down the hallway to his room and sighed. His little girl was turning into a young lady before his eyes. And the thing is, he wanted to stop time and do it all over again. But, he wouldn't trade this for anything._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Frankie and Tommy were still dancing. He looked at his feet. It was hard giving his daughter away. He still couldn't believe that she wasn't his little girl anymore. He spun her again. Lil smiled again.

_**Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.**_

_**But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half **_

_**That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man**_

_**I know he'll say that he's in love.**_

_**But between you and me, he won't be good enough!**_

_**You're a beautiful baby from the outside in.**_

_**Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again**_

_**Go on, take on this old world**_

_**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**_

Tommy and Frankie stopped dancing. Frankie hugged him. "Congratulations Franks.", Tommy said. Frankie smiled. "Thank you. And daddy, I'll always be your little girl.", she said. She kissed his cheek and sighed. She smiled and ran over to her newly wed husband. Tommy sighed. "Yeah. You'll always be my little girl.", he muttered as he saw Frankie look back at him and smile. Tommy smiled and went over to Lil.


End file.
